Mi amada posesion
by sakura-chan2121
Summary: Dave ama a su mejor amigo, lo quiere atado a su ser el resto de su vida pero la llegada de un tercero amenaza con no hacer posible esto...(algo asi XD) DavexJohn, vida de escuela, un karkat muy diferente XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi primer fanfic, espero les guste :3**_

_**Nota: Homestuck ni sus personajes me pertecen, todos son propiedad de Andrew H.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

Un tono bastante molesto hace que el pobre rubio salga de su apacible sueño, la alarma le avisa que son las 6 a.m y es ahora de alistarse para ir a la segundaria. El chico Strider se levanta de mala gana, por el no asistiría, sino fuera porque ayer su mejor amigo le dijo que si iban de camino juntos. Siempre se ven en la clase primero, eso se debe porque Dave siempre llega tarde. Por esa razón, su amigo sugirió que de ahora en adelante irán juntos para asegurarse que no llegue tarde. Al principio el cool kid se opuso a la idea, no era un niño, ya tenia 17 años y el podía llegar a la hora que quisiera, además, llegar temprano no es cool pero al final lo termino convenciendo...y por esa razón, ahí esta, levantándose TEMPRANO de su cama querida para arreglarse.

John Egbert su mejor desde la infancia, cuando eran pequeños Dave siempre lo protegía, desde cuando los demás niños se querían meter con el, hasta cuando se caía y le curaba sus heridas, ahora es todo lo contrario, parece que le esta devolviendo todo lo que hizo por el en el pasado. Si es así, pues eso es genial, por no mencionar muy lindo o eso piensa el.

Ya listo y eran las 6:40 a.m, supone que esta bien de tiempo ya que entra a las 7:30 y el instituto queda tan cerca podría irse caminando, así que decide aprovechar para encender su ordenador y echarle una ojeada a sus redes sociales pero cuando se disponía a tocar el botón de encendido, alguien toca el timbre. Escucha voces que provienen de la sala, eran John y su hermano mayor.

Escucha pasos en el pasillo que se aproximan y al final John abre la puerta de su cuarto. El ojiazul se asoma con su típica cara risueña y su sonrisa alegre que deja ver sus dientes delanteros que sobresalen más de lo normal.

-Hey Dave, listo para salir-dice el pelinegro

-Dude espera, voy a revisar...-pero el rubio fue interrumpido

-No, Dave vámonos ya!-exclama John tratando que sonara eso como una orden

-Pero tenemos tiempo de sobra ya tranquilízate Jehn-dice Dave.

John se acerca a donde esta Dave, este estaba sentado frente al ordenador, lo agarra del brazo y lo jala

- por eso siempre llegas tarde, vámonos- Dave no quería hacerle caso, le gustaba ver a John enojado, se veía muy encantador pero no creía hacer mas problemas ya que si alarga el berrinche entonces si llegaran tarde y esta bien por el pero John podría enojarse así que cedió,

-ok, ok, tu ganas, tu si sabes como convencerme- le dice Dave con una sonrisa picara, John al verlo se sonroja.

-vamos a llegar tarde- y John lo jala hasta la puerta de salida de la casa.

De camino hablaron muy poco, Dave le gusta escuchar mas que hablar lo cual es perfecto para John, que es todo lo contrario, a pesar que John habla de cosas bastante aburridas como películas malas y de como trata fallidamente la programación de computadoras, Dave adora oírlo hablar, no sabe porque, tal vez su voz le gusta o tal vez sea su compañía, se la pasa mucho tiempo con John, ya que el rubio no tiene amigos, tampoco le hacen falta, con John es mas que suficiente, desea estar con el por siempre.

Sobre los temas que conversa en ese momento ,John saca el tema que mas odia el rubio: cuando habla sin parar de Nick Cage, Dave no soporta cuando John habla de Nick, habla como si fuera su Dios, lo odia tanto que podría estar...celoso? No, No puede ser...

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, buscaron su clase que afortunadamente es la misma, al entrar muchos se sorprendieron que el cool kid llegara temprano el cual dedujeron por que cuando vieron a John a su lado.

Toco el timbre de inicio de clases y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres, Dave atrás de John en la fila que queda al lado de la ventana.

Llega la profesora en compañía de un chico nuevo, era moreno, ojos y cabellos negros, vestía muy punk y tenía una mirada seria.

-bien chicos, tenemos un nuevo alumno...vamos preséntate-dijo la maestra. El moreno levanto la mirada - soy Karkat Vantas, un gusto-dijo serio.

-Espero te lleves bien con todos, puedes sentarte ahí - la maestra señala un pupitre vacio, donde a la derecha estaba John y Dave.

Karkat toma asiento y su mirada se encuentra con la de John y este le muestra una sonrisa el cual Karkat no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa igual pero de medio lado.

Dave lo mira fijamente...tiene un mal presentimiento sobre ese chico.

* * *

_Sorry que se tan corto. Bueno que decir, este es mi primer fanfic , no soy buena en esto pero hago lo mejor que puedo y mas importante, disfrutarlo al maximo :3 , no lo hare largo y no tardare mucho en subir nuevos capítulos ya que si tardo se me enfria el cerebro y la ideas se me fueron XD_

_Pueden decirme lo que quiera, criticas, amenazas de muerte, cosas lindas y propuestas de matrimonio, todos serán bien recibidos, me despidos yyyyy…..pórtensen mal y cuídense bien XD_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

La clase concluyo y ambos amigos ya caminan por el pasillo del instituto digiriéndose a la salida cuando escucharon un -Hola- detrás de ellos, ambos se detuvieron, volean

hacia atrás...es karkat que se acerca a John con una expresión en su rostro muy... ¿amigable?, no parecía el chico frio que estaba en el salón hace unos momentos.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- John sonríe y extiende su mano para estrecharla con el moreno

-John Egbert, un gusto- el ojiazul sonríe

-El gusto es mío- ambos se quedan un momento en silencio con las manos todavía estrechadas, John nota que el moreno lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y que su cara esta cerca, tan cerca que puede ver con más detenimiento sus brillantes ojos negros, no puede evitar ruborizarse

-Y yo Dave Strider- esas palabras rompieron la escena, el moreno miro de reojo, vio al rubio, este lo miraba con una mueca de disgusto en sus labios y aunque tenia lentes oscuros se podía notar por su ceño fruncido que lo mira con ojos de odio, el moreno no le dice nada, solo se separa del pelinegro y suelta su mano.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana, John - karkat le dedica una sonrisa de medio lado y sigue su camino. John lo sigue con la mirada, estaba muy entusiasmado, alegre por la idea de tener un nuevo amigo.

- ¿Es genial no? Espero que seamos amigos. Oye Dave, deberías también de- John fue interrumpido

-parece que le gustas - susurro el rubio, John dirige su mirada a su mejor amigo, lo no escucho bien

- ¿que dijiste?- Dave suspiro, y agacho un poco su la cara al suelo, - lo olvidaste cierto, no pensé que lo olvidaras- su voz se escuchaba triste y algo quebrada.

John se quedo en silencio, no entendía porque su amigo se puso deprimido tan de repente, también estaba tratando de pensar que fue lo que olvido, sea lo que sea, parece muy importante para el. Temía preguntarle, temía de quedar como un mal amigo, o que Dave se enojara. Dave levanto la cabeza y se acomodo sus lentes y dijo casi en un modo de suspiro

- Olvídalo...vámonos- y camino hacia la salida, John lo siguió detrás, sin quitarle la mirada, con sus ojos abiertos y sus cejas alzadas, en su mente no dejaban de retumbar las palabras de su amigo.

...

Esa noche en su habitación, Dave estaba sobre su cama mirando al techo, su habitación estaba a oscura, solo lo iluminaba una poca la luz de luna que se filtraba en las cortinas de su ventana, no podía dormir, -han pasado 11 años - susurro, cerrando sus ojos , no dejaba de pensar en aquel día, aquella promesa:

_ Un día soleado, un cielo despejado, un niño solo. El rubio estaba sentado en una banca abrazando un títere rojo de felpa mientras veía a los otros niños jugar y aunque veía como se divertían alegremente no quería jugar con ellos. - auch!- se escucho seguido de algo que parecía se arrastro en la tierra, era otro niño que se había caído de un saltador._

_- estas bien- hablo en voz baja. El niño pelinegro levanto la cabeza y miro al rubio muy sorprendido y sonrió mostrando sus sobresalientes dientes_

_- wow, puedes hablar, estabas tan quieto que pensé que eras un muñequito, jeje - Dave se levanta de aquella banca donde estaba sentado por horas y le extiende el brazo para levantarlo, el ojiazul agarra su mano, se levanta y sacude sus rodillas_

_- Gracias, por cierto, soy John -_

_- Dave - se presenta el rubio y le ayuda a sacudirse el resto de polvo que tenia en las ropas del niño_

_- Dios, ya no jugare con ese saltador, siempre me caigo, creo que ese juego no es lo mío...oye, ¿estas solo? ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Dave se queda un momento en silencio y después se acerca hacia donde el niño, aproximando su cara con la de el_

_- yo solo juego con los que son mis amigos - el pobre John se pone algo nervioso por la seriedad con lo que dijo aquello el niño pero recupera la calma y la sonrisa risueña._

_- mmm...entonces, seamos amigos - no es que Dave no le agradase al niño, pero siempre tenia una regla, si tenia un amigo, seria suyo y de nadie mas, se lo había dicho a muchos niños, los cuales enojados se negaban y otros hasta lo insultaban, pero algo le decía que el niño que tenia en frente seria diferente._

_- con una condición, si eres mi amigo, no lo serás de nadie mas, ok?- el ojiazul abrió los ojos sorprendido_

_-pero, ¿porque? el niño rubio se aleja un poco de pelinegro y lo apunta con el dedo de forma autoritaria_

_- porque no me gusta compartir lo que es mío con extraños, si eres mi amigo significa que eres de mi propiedad y no quiero compartirte con nadie, a cambio yo tampoco tendré amigos, igual no tengo amigos, así solo seremos tu y yo - el pelinegro al oír que no tenia amigos sintió lastima por Dave, enseguida le mostro su mejor sonrisa y se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo_

_- de acuerdo, mi amigo - Dave sintió un sentimiento cálido en el interior de su pecho, coloco sus manos en la espalda del otro correspondiendo su abrazo y sonrió dulcemente, su amigo, su primer y único amigo, John..._

Hasta el día de hoy había cumplido con esa promesa, John es el único y el que mas quiere en su vida, y estaba seguro que el también lo recordaba, el hablaba con muchas personas pero era con Dave quien compartía la mayoría del tiempo, quien consideraba su verdadera y única compañía pero esa idea se desvaneció como el viento al verlo esa tarde tal feliz con el chico nuevo. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron y se dio cuenta que si seguía así jamás podría conciliar el sueño. Puso su mente en blanco y trato de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. "mañana será otro día"

* * *

TA DAAAAAAAAA! Y aqui el segundo capitulo, me gusta como quedo, estoy mejorando, aunque siento que tarde un poco pero...naaaaa, lo importante es que esta aqui, leeendo! :'3. Muchas gracias por los reviews y por tomarte la molestia de leer este fanfic, ten, regalo! -te da una galleta - yay hasta el proximo capitulo! xoxo =3=


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Llego la mañana siguiente, nublada y fría, las calles mojadas por una lluvia en la madrugada. No era un día normal. Ambos caminaban a pasos lentos, ayer John no tuvo la oportunidad ni el valor de preguntarle a Dave aquel asunto, tarde o temprano tenia que decirle pero no encontraba la forma correcta, su amigo no paso del "Hasta mañana" de ayer y el "Buenos días de hoy" era evidente que estaba molesto. Por su parte el rubio no estaba molesto, al menos no hoy, a pesar que trato de dormir anoche no fue sino hasta las 3 a.m que concilio el sueño y no tenia energías para nada, por suerte sus lentes oscuros ocultaban sus ojeras. El silencio entre ambos hacia que el ambiente se tornara incomodo.

De repente John dio un pequeño brinco d sorpresa, algo vibro en el bolsillo de su pantalón –móvil…-dijo en voz baja mientras lo sacaba. Era un mensaje de pesterchum de un amigo con el q hablaba desde ayer en la noche, ese amigo era Karkat.

No supo como consiguió su nombre de pester, cuando le pregunto le respondió era un secreto, salvo ese detalle todo el rato que estuvieron chateando fue divertido, tenían tanto en común, sino fuera porque tenían clases en la mañana habrían seguido hasta el amanecer.

Al ver que era el otra vez su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa. Por cada respuesta del moreno John soltaba una risita, su dedo pulgar no paraba de apretar los botones del móvil y aunque seguía caminando toda su atención estaba en el chat. Dave tenia curiosidad ¿Qué era lo gracioso? O aun mejor ¿Quién era con el que conversaba?

-Jehn , ¿con quien hablas?- pero no lo escuchaba, estaba muy concentrado. El rubio se disgusto, tenia aun mas curiosidad, si no era por las buenas entonces tomaría medidas mas drásticas, se acerco al John, agarro el brazo con el que escribía y le arrebato el móvil de su otra mano.

Observo la pantalla "carcinoGeneticist" era el de aquella persona pero cuando leyó lo ultimo escrito supo de quien se trataba "ASI QUEDAMOS, AL CINE DESPUES DE CLASES". Apretó con fuerza el aparato, tenia la tentación de lanzarlo, no llevaban 2 días de conocerse y ya se tenían tanta confianza.

-¡Devuélvemelo Dave, ahora!-

-¡Te prohíbo que salgas con el!- Dijo el rubio agresivo

-¿Que te pasa Dave?, no tienes derecho a decirme con quien salir- El rubio agarro al otro del cuello de la camisa aproximando su cuerpo con el de el.

-Tu me lo prometiste, no tendrías amigos…eres solo mío- John se mostro confuso al principio pero finalmente recordó aquel momento, se sintió nostálgico, no creyó que todavía se tomaba en serio esa promesa, ya tanto tiempo que hasta lo había olvidado. Apoyo su mano suavemente en la muñeca del otro que todavía seguía agarrándolo de la camisa.

-Dave…éramos unos niños, no importa cuantos amigos tenga, tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo- Eso ultimo le dolió tanto a Dave como si espadas atravesaran su cuerpo, soltó lentamente al ojiazul y estrello el móvil en el pecho de este.

-No me sigas-le susurro y se hecho a correr hacia el camino contrario a su destino mientras John nuevamente sin nada que decirle solo lo miro mientras se alejaba.

…

Sin rumbo alguno corrió, necesitaba un lugar para pensar, no quería estar cerca de nadie ni hablar con nadie porque ¿Con quien hablaría? Siempre que tenía una inquietud hablaba con John pero esta vez el es la inquietud. Después de llevar rato corriendo un lugar lo detuvo, un lugar muy especial, aquel parque de su infancia. No había cambiado excepto los juegos que se veían algo dañados y oxidados por el paso del tiempo, miro su banca favorita y se sentó.

Otra vez esa pelea de pensamientos que solo le dejarían dolor de cabeza. Tenia que aceptar que John no pasaría su vida solo teniéndolo a el, tarde o temprano se aburriría de el e iría a conocer gente nueva. Pero ¿Por qué de tantas personas buenas tenias que ser ese tal Karkat? Ese chico lo odiaba, lo odiaba aunque no lo conocía, algo le dice que va a tratar de separarlos, pero eran solo suposiciones, no justifica que le prohíba a John el salir con el o con cualquier otra persona, no es como si fuera su padre o su novio… ¡novios! Si fueran novios aunque John tuviera todos los amigos del mundo, el seria el único dueño de su corazón, eso es lo que mas quería, entonces lo entendió…se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Se enamoro desde el principio, desde ese abrazo cuando eran pequeños empezó a adorar su calor, su aroma, su voz, todo de el.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, sintió que sus ojos le pesaban, el desvelo le estaba pasando la factura, no pudo evitarlo y se quedo dormido

-…ave…Dave-El rubio despierta sintiendo que alguien le movía el hombro, se quito sus lentes y se restregó los ojos, mira d un lado al otro buscando quien lo llamo hasta que vuelve a escuchar su nombre y levanta la mirada y encuentra a un John preocupado

-No es buena idea dormir en este lugar-

-Al contrario, necesitaba enfriar mi cabeza y no hay mejor lugar que este no?- John lo mira cariñosamente y se sentó a su lado

-Si, tantos recuerdos. Aun odio ese saltador- Ambos rieron

-¿Como supiste que estaba aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en clases?- Estaba seguro que no lo seguía

-Bueno, si hubiera ido a clases estaría muy preocupado así que te busque en muchos lugares pero después de lo dijiste en la mañana creí que estarías aquí- Dave sonrió de medio lado, se volvió a colocar sus lentes y se levanto de la banca, cogió la mano de John y le ayudo a ponerse de pie pero cuando este ya estaba levantado no le soltó su mano.

-Hey, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Tu…tu me gustas- Al escuchar esto John abrió sus ojos sorprendido, jamás de los jamases esperaría escuchar algo así de el.

-Dave…yo…yo n-pero Dave no lo dejo terminar, acaricio su mejilla, acerco su cara y rozo dulcemente sus labios con los de el – John te amo- le susurro de forma tierna. El ojiazul no creía lo que pasaba, estaba sonrojado como nunca antes en la vida lo había estado y su corazón latía muy rápido que podría salirse de su pecho. Aparto a Dave de un empujón pero no tan fuerte como para hacerlo caer. Su móvil empezó a vibrar nuevamente pero esta vez era una llamada.

-¿Hola?...si iré, espérame- colgó rápidamente y miro a Dave queriéndole decir algo pero no le salía las palabras. Dave suspiro y le sonrió

-Ve a verlo pero John, piensa en lo que te dije- El ojiazul se retiro del parque, sin creer todavía lo que paso, pensó que seria una broma, pero el no suele bromear, si no lo es, ¿Que respuesta el iba a dar?

* * *

¡Hola, hola! primero que nada, mis mas sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto pero por problemas de salud (estupida fiebre) no subi ningun capitulo, me disculpo(si, otra vez!) por errores que salgan por ahi y por alla, no se porque no los vi antes (soy idiota! XD) y ya saben cualquier comentario ya sea bueno o malo es bienvenido :3, pasenla bien y no se enfermen TT ^TT chaooo


End file.
